Earth Warriors
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: CANCELLED.


PART 1: THE INVITATION

"ATTENTION From Lunar Productions. STAR SEARCH. In SEARCH OF: A young teen (Around 13 years of age.) Blond hair, tall and thin, and blue eyes! You can reach us at: 1800-554-3321. Please call." The Television booms in the Selane House. A young girl around thirteen shuts the TV off and heads up the hard, wood steps. She opens a door that says Sabrina's Room. Sabrina walks in her room and sits on the bed. On the side table next to her bed she picks up a mirror and looks at her image. She has bright blue eyes and long blond hair.

"I fit the description perfectly." she sighs. She picks up a long purple brush and pulls it through her thick blond hair. She walks back out her bedroom door and back down the steps.

"I'm getting the mail, Mom." She shouts as she opens her white front door. She walks down the blacktopped driveway and looks both ways as she crosses the street. She opens the plain white mailbox and pulls out the mail. She closes it and walks back to the house. Once she is in she drops the mail on the table and flips through it. Her eyes widen when she comes across a silver coated envelope with her name on it! She glanced at the return address and dropped the letter back on the table.

"What's wrong, Honey" A woman in her late thirties with light brown hair asks as she picks up the mail from the table. "Isn't this the company who does that Star Search commercial" She fakes the question.

Sabrina knew her mother was lying so she grabs the letter and heads to her room with Crystalic tears falling from her eyes. Just as she was about to open her door a person forms in front of her. "What" She asks dumbfounded.

"Don't run from your destiny Sabrina." The illusion says.

"What do you mean? Who are you? What do you want" Sabrina demands. The illusion was tall and skinny she was feminine and wore a long silky white gown. Her face was round and looked like porcelain. She had deep, yet light blue eyes and had long blond hair held in pigtails down her back that ended just about at her ankles. On her forehead she bared a Terria with a crescent moon on the point.

"You mustn't run from fate. Fate has chosen you to play that role on Lunar Production. They are not looking for a movie star they are looking for their leader." The girl explains. "My name is Serena. That's what you may call me. Other than that I know nothing else about myself. From what I have heard from other spirits like me, I helped save the world a millennium ago. Along with a group known as... something I cannot remember. That same evil has come back to the world today and history will repeat itself." Serena confirms then she disappears.

"Serena! Wait! Where do I go" Sabrina asks but was only answered by Serena's leaving spirit. Sabrina shivers and the hair sticks up on the back of her neck from the breeze as Serena left. "I must go. They need my help. But what if what Serena said was a lie? Then what" She ponders. "Well I must go anyway." She places a firm foot on the steps then turns back. She places her hand on her doorknob and opens it. She walks in and decides to change her outfit. "Alright." She sighs as she heads over to her small sliding closet door. She opens it and goes through all of her clothes. "Let's see here..." She starts. "Huh" She pushes all the clothes out of the way to find some kind of long black skirt. "I never had this before. I guess I'll wear it." She says.

"Wow, it doesn't look half bad." Sabrina says as she admires her image. In the last ten minutes she has changed and brushed through her hair so she looked somewhat decent to leave the house. She stared at her neatly combed hair and then looked at her out fit. It was a long sleeved white shirt. With a black collar that came to a point in front and in back it shaped as a square. Where the collar pointed Sabrina had neatly tied the black bow. Then, the skirt was just plain black. It ended just above her knees and when she twirled it circled around. Sabrina smiles and starts to walk out the door and down the steps with the silver envelope in hand. She shouts from the front door to her mother"Bye mom. Don't know when I'll be home" And walks out.

"Malina! Change into normal clothes for school" An older women shouts.

"No. I don't have to." A girl around thirteen shouts a back at the women. She was tall and thin with thin dark black hair that went down her back and ended at her knees. She wore slightly baggy pants with chains and a loose black shirt with Simple Plan written on it. Her face was pale and she wore skull earrings. She wore no make- up for the fact being she was only thirteen and her Gram wouldn't let her. "Gram, I don't care was people think of me. It only matters what I think! So I am leaving for school NOW" She shouts as she heads out the door.

"Malina" Gram sighs. Gram was short and chubby with short, shoulder length black, curly hair. She didn't want her granddaughter to live a miserable life but she couldn't stop Malina from doing what she wanted. "Oh well."

"I don't need her or her stupid Japanese myths. I can get around on my own. I am thirteen for God sakes. Why should she care" Malina wonders aloud as she runs down the street towards the temple where she has her lessons. As she arrives in front of the temple she bows at the tall stone statue in front and says a small prayer. She looks up from the ground and sees a person standing in front of her! She steps back in fear"W- who are you" She asks frightened.

"My name is Mina. The time for you has come." The young girl says. She was tall and normal sized with long blond hair that ended at her knees. Her eyes were deep blue and beautiful. "You must come with me." Mina says as she holds out her hand. "Malina, trust me. It is your destiny to help Sabrina."

"Who is Sabrina" Malina asks.

"You will find out later. Please just take my hand." Mina pleads. Malina stares for a moment and ponders but finally takes Mina hand and the two disappear.

"Malina! I saw you out here and I wanted to tell you about the newest fashion bu- Malina" A girl with short light brown shoulder length hair comes out from the temple doors. "MALINA" She shouts.

"Regina, this will be your new school." A tall thin women around forty three says as she points to a tall brick walled building.

"Miss Takeo, I understand you want me to go here but, what would dad think." Regina wonders. Regina was tall and thin with long knee length black hair and die for dark violet eyes.

"Don't call me Miss Takeo, Regina, call me Mom." Miss Takeo orders nicely.

"But your not my mother, yet." Regina cries. "And you never will replace my mother." She hisses.

"I may never replace her but, is there anyway you could make room for me in that heart? Please Regina" Miss Takeo wonders. Regina shows a sign of sympathy in her eyes but blinks it back.

"I don't know." She says stubbornly with her arms crossed and walks back to the blue Durango.

The ride home was silent. Regina did not open her mouth. But when they reached their drive way Regina said"Mom, what would dad think if you sent me to a catholic school"

"I don't know Regina. He said if you liked it. We would think about it. So please tell us. I am going to take you for a teaching session. You know, those thing were you sit in the class room with your class like you have been there all your life! Then you will talk to people and make friends" Miss Takeo smiles.

"What ever." Regina sighs. She walks in the one story house and down the hall to her room. She opens her wooden door and lays on her bed.

Her room was light, light red with rose stencils for a boarder and a few posters of her favorite things like Mars, her favorite plant, and there was a picture that was enlarged too, it was an image of her mother. She was tall and thin with midnight black hair that ended in the middle of her back. She had the same deep violet eyes as her daughter. Her face was pale and she wore glasses that hid her pure freckled face.

"I miss you, mom." Regina sighs. "What if I just disappeared. I mean, I doubt anyone would miss me." She closes her eyes and wonders. Suddenly some speaks above her.

"I would miss you." A voice says looking down on Regina.

"W-who are you" Regina asks worriedly. "And how'd you get in my room"

"Don't worry. I was sent here to get you." She explains. "I am the care taker of Mars. My name is Raye." She bows. "I have come for you, Regina, I will take you away and teach you what you must do. Come with me. It was your destiny. Please Regina. There is an evil that is threatening the world, we need your help." Raye pleads. "Just trust me, Regina, take my hand." Raye holds out her hand and in her violet eyes begs for Regina's help. Raye was tall and thin with long thick black hair that ended just below her lower back. She had the same deep violet eyes as Regina.

"I-I don't understand. Why do you need me" Regina wonders. She waits a moment and ponders but, finally takes Raye's hand and they disappear.

"I don't get it" A girl around thirteen with short brown hair with light blond high lights says. "I cant be the only one who is colored in that stupid class."

"Andrea, I don't think it's that, dear." A women around thirty five says. She was tall and chubby with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. "Maybe because you are very shy and you cant make friends well." Her mother offers.

"Whatever, Mother." Andrea sighs. Andrea was tall and thin with short brow hair with blond highlights. She had dark, deep blue eyes, they looked as if they held someone's most deepest, darkest secret. "I'll be in my room." She says as she runs down the hallway and into the white, wooden door on the left.

Inside Andrea ponders about her life"I don't understand. Why would it matter that I am black." She closes her eyes and sighs a long loud sigh.

"I doesn't matter that you are black." A feminine voice says from above. Andrea opens her eyes and jumps back startled as she sees a young girl right above her staring down at her.

"How did you get in here" Andrea asks startled. She flattens her light blue skirt as she sits lady- like on her sea blue bed.

"I'm really sorry but, I cant knock." The girl smiles. "Oh yes! Where are my manners" She asks herself as she bumps her head with her hand. "My name is Amy. I take the responsibilities of Mercury. Please, Andrea, come with me. You are needed. There is an evil that has threatened your world just like it did a millennium ago."

"Amy, I don't understand. Please explain." Andrea offers.

"I am truly sorry but I cant help you with anymore. That is all I know." Amy apologizes. Amy was tall and thin with aqua blue hair and aqua marine eyes that sparkled with pride and joy. She wore a long crystal blue skirt that just about passed her knees. With a light blue shirt with a cat print on the front. "You are the chosen one. Please come." Amy holds out her hand. Andrea hesitates as she hears her mother call her name. Then finally she takes Amy's hand.

"Andrea! I am sorry- Andrea" Her mother questions. She looks over to Andrea's bed and sees Andrea grab a girls hand and slowly dissolve into nothing. "ANDREA" She yells.

"_Leave Me Alone"_ A girl with light brown hair held in two small pony tails that end two inches below her shoulders says. Her sea green eyes were filled with pain and tears. "GO away! Get out of my life! I don't need YOU" She shouts at a boy with short blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"But Lena why" He asks innocently. "What did I do" He starts to walk towards Lena, her face was place, not it's original color, and her uniform was untucked. She wore a long black skirt with a long sleeved white top and a black collar that tied with a bow in the front and ended squarely in the back. She quickly threw the notebook she held in her arms at him. It hit him in the stomach and he stepped back in pain.

"Stay back" Lena warned.

"Hey! What did you do that for" He asks angrily.

"I hate _you!_ Lena says as she picks up her notebook from his feet and turns her head so her two ponytails and her access brown silk hair whip his face as she walks away.

"Lena, wait. I was only helping her with her World History class report! Give me another chance" The boy pleads. Lena stops and stands firmly on the ground with her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Is that so Ryan! You were only helping her? Well tell me, does going to the dance with _her_ mean anything to you" And with that she runs away with tears spilling from her eyes. Her heart thumps a beat every time her black school shoes hit the pavement. For the past fifth teen minutes time seemed so slow it could have stopped for all Lena knew. In the background as she left, Lena could hear the comments people were saying.

"Great going genius! You just gave another guy a chance to dance with one of the hottest girls in school" One boy says to Ryan.

"Shut- up" Was his reply. He walked away with a sigh of embarrassment.

Lena runs down the street with tears spilling from her eyes with her light brown hair waving in the wind as she runs. _"He is such an idiot! I cant believe I let myself fall for it"_ She says angrily to herself. Suddenly someone materializes in front of her!

"Hello" The young girl bows. She was tall and thin with sea green eyes and light brown hair held in a ponytail. "Lena, take my hand." The figure orders.

"NO! Who are you" Lena demands as she steps back.

"My name is Lita and it is your destiny to take my hand. So please Lena take my hand" Lita orders again. Lena sniffles her tears away and finally gives in and takes Lita's hand and they are gone.

"Heather! Dinner" An older women shouts down the hall. She was short and chubby with long, straight black hair that ended in the center of her back. Her eyes were tired and cold, black is what color they looked.

"One second mama." A girl around thirteen says as she peeks her black hair covered head out her bedroom door.

"Ok honey" Her mother says and goes about setting the dinner table. Soon Heather comes out into the kitchen.

"Mom what's for dinner" She asks as she tries to get comfortable in her wheel chair. Her mother puts a wide bowl in the middle of the table and then looks at her daughter.

"We are having chicken noodle soup." Her mother replies.

"Oh." Heather sighs. She rubs her wrist in pain.

"Honey, does your wrist hurt again" Her mother asks concerned.

"No mother, its just a tingly feeling. I think it fell asleep while I was writing." She lies to her mother. She eats quietly and finishes without a word.

"Ok honey, you may go back to your writing if you want." Her mother sighs.

"Thank you." Heather bows her head and wheels herself back down the hall and into her room.

Heather's room was light purple and was very plain. She had a purple comforter and pillows on her bed next to a wooden nightstand with a purple lamp that sat on top. She wheeled herself over to her desk and opened an orange notebook. There she wrote on the first page 'ME'. Then on the next line that followed she wrote: I know nothing about myself. I don't have any friends because I am home schooled. I don't like any sports because I am unable to play them. I have only one hobby, that is writing. That is all I know about myself. Then after she put her pen down she sighed a long outdrawn sigh and closed her eyes.

"Hello." A voice says.

"Who's there" Heather asks as she opens her eyes and looks around her room.

"Do not be afraid. My name is Hotaru. I have come to ask for your help. Close your eyes then you will see me." The voice says.

"Ok." Heather does as she is told and closes her eyes.

"I have come from the planet Saturn. I need your help. Please take my hand." Hotaru pleads. Hotaru was young and weak with dark black hair like Heathers but shoulder length instead of all the way down her back. Her eyes looked exactly like Heather's, dark violet.

"Ok." Heather sighs and with that she reaches out and takes the hand in her mind. And she is gone.

"Common Dom! You can kick it harder" A girl shouts. "Don't take it easy on me just because I'm a girl" The girl was tall and slim with shimmering blond hair that hung just below her shoulders held in a ponytail. She wore light blue shorts with a matching tank top that read: 'Sporty Girl' on it with her soccer shoes and shin pads.

"I messed up Angel! Give me credit" Dom shouts back as he kicks the soccer ball back to her. Dom was short and thin with a black crew cut head of hair. He had dark blue shorts on with a township soccer jersey on. Angel stopped the ball with her head, let it fall to the ground and then kicked it back to him. Suddenly she hit Dom in the head and he fell to the ground.

"Oops." She smiles as she runs over to her friend who just fell to the ground. "Dom! Are you alright" She asks as she kneels by his side.

"Angel..." He starts. "Tell me the story about the dancing radios." He finishes as he sits up and falls back down.

"Where do you come up with this stuff." Angel shakes her head.

"Angel! Dinner" A lady shouts from the house across the street.

"Wait mom! Dom was knocked unconscious. Common... Dom." She grunts as she tries to pull him to his feet.

"Dancing Radios... dancing radios." Dom says as he lets Angel pull him up.

"That better on be a slight reaction. If it's not, you seriously need to see a doctor." Angel sighs when she finally got him up. "Your lucky I'm nice. If I were Janine I would've left you there." Janine was Dom's older sister who had a really harsh attitude.

"Please crush me." Dom sighs.

"Why" Angel asks as she drags him towards her house.

"'Cuz..." Dom starts.

"Why" Angel asks again.

"I like you" Dom sighs.

"WHAT" Angel shouts as her face turns bright red. "You nimrod" She sighs as she slaps his head.

"Ouch! What was that for" Dom asks as he rubs his head in pain. He finally regained his brain.

"For being an idiot." Angel replies as she lets him go and he walks on his own. She swiftly starts to walk ahead.

"Ange! Wait up" Dom says. "What did I do" He asks.

"You should watch what you say when your unconsience." Angel says as she runs to her house with tears rolling down her face.

_"Oh no" _Dom's eyes widen. _"Does she know my secret? Did I tell her I liked her"_ He wonders to himself. "Shoot" He says as he slaps his head with his hand and runs to his house which was right next to Angel's.

Back at Angel's house her mother was placing food on the table for two. "Glad your home Ange." Her mother smiles.

"I'm not hungry." Angel cries as she runs up the white carpeted steps into her room. Her room was pure white with gold sparkles everywhere and many posters of sports heroes, cool cars, and trophies.

Back at the dinner table Angel's mother sits down at her place at the table. "Looks like I'm eating dinner alone again." She sighs as a slow tear falls from her eye.

Back in her room, Angel sits and cries. "I wish I didn't kick so hard. I think I'll give up soccer" She shouts.

"Dont" A voice says. Angel looks up and sees a image forming in the light. The girl was tall and slim with light blond hair that was short. She had dark green eyes, just like Angel's. She wore long dress pants a button up white blouse and a tie. "Please Angel don't give up sports." The image urges.

"What makes you think I should listen to you? Who are you" She asks.

"My name is Amara. I represent Uranus. I need your help. Please take my hand." Amara urges blushing.

"Fine." Angel sighs as she closes her eyes. "But only because I cant show my face here anymore." She takes Amara's hand and just before she slips away a slow sad tear falls from her eyes as she says"I love you too Dom." And after that she's gone.

"Beautiful. Now play me the notes you have been practicing." An elder women orders a young girl with shoulder length dark brown curly hair. The girl slowly played a few notes on her violin with her eyes closed and her movements calm. "You are doing outstanding work today May." The lady confirms.

"Why thank you Ma'am." May blushes. May respected her teacher and admired her dearly. It pleased her so when the lady pointed her out from the other violin players.

"Now" The lady starts. "I want you to run along and have some fun. It's four thirty you need either rest or some time to play or do what ever you young'uns do." She dismisses her class and pulls at May's sleeve.

"Yes Ma'am" May asks when she notices her teacher tugging at her sleeve.

"May, can I talk to you for a moment" The lady asks.

"Yes." May nods as her face reddens.

"I am very proud of you and over joyed to have you in my junior high classical music group but, I may not have you for much longer." The lady sighs with a sad, hurt look in her eyes.

"What do you mean Ma'am" May asks confused. She pulls up a chair next to her teacher and crosses her legs so she looks lady like.

"There is a Famous Perform Arts scholar coming tomorrow. I want you to play your best because I want what's best for you. He is picking one child from this school to go to his academy." The teacher explains. "And I have an odd haunch that he will pick you."

"Maybe I don't want to go." May says as her eyes get teary.

"No! Now, now, don't cry. Do what your dreams tell you. It would only be for a year at the most. You will still be here when you needed. I think you should go. I hear it is your dream to be a famous Violinist." The teacher encourages.

"Yes Ma'am." May nods as she stands up out of the chair and runs out the door to the parking lot.

"There you are May" A girl shouts from across the street. "I was looking all over for you." The girl was short and chubby with strawberry red hair and deep blue eyes.

"Candy, I was just practicing" May shouts as she runs over to her friend.

"You practice way to much" Candy teases.

"Oh no" May gasps as she looks straight ahead and blushes.

"What May? Whats the matter" Candy asks as she looks at her friend.

"It's Daren" May shrieks and blushes.

"I should have known." Candy sighs as she closes her eyes and shakes her head from side to side. "If you like him that much, why don't you just go talk to him." She says as she takes May's wrist and starts to pull her towards the boy. He was tall and thin. He had black hair with a lot of blond and red highlights throughout his hair.

"NO! NO! NO! I'm not that outgoing." May says as she pulls her wrist from Candy's hold.

"Well your obsessed with him that you have a shrine in the back of your closet." Candy sighs. "Bye, May. I'm gonna be late for dinner. See Ya tomorrow." She waves and walks her separate way leaving May standing on the sidewalk all alone.

"What are you doing standing here all by yourself all down like that" A boy asks above her.

"Hunh" May's eyes widen as she recognizes the voice. Her cheeks turn fire hot red as she turns and sees Daren Maskcodone"Hi." She sighs as she tries to crack a smile.

"Your really quiet." He smiles. "Smell Ya later" He says as he turns around and goes the opposite direction. May runs home excitedly and jumps down on her bed and stares into space. She rubs her hands along her fuzzy marine colored comforter and sighs when suddenly a key falls out of no where and lands on May's chest.

"Hunh" She sighs as she sits up and stares at the key not sure if it's safe to touch.

Suddenly the key whispers" Take hold." So once the key glows with a marine blue color May picks it up and she slowly dissolves to nothing.

"Daren" A young women calls. "Daren..." There was no answer. "Daren William" She shouts. Suddenly he shakes his head and blinks himself out of the day dream he was having.

"Yea, Mom" He shouts back.

"You've got to stop day dreaming about that girl." She says as she points a spoon at him. Daren was think about the day dream he had, it was about a girl with long, ankle length blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"I wasn't day dreaming about her" He denies.

"Whatever Daren. You know, your brother says when he lays in bed at night and reads he can hear you say her name over and over again. You really need to work on your self control" His mother sighs as she turns back around and stirs the pot of stew.

Suddenly his sister, Rhonga walks in through the door. "I can just imagine." She smiles at him with her dark red lips. Then she imitates a person sleeping. "Sabrina! Oh Sabrina" She cries as she pretends to hold a pillow.

"Shut up Rhonga" Daren shouts. With that he runs to his room and slams his door. _"Maybe their right_" He sighs as he cries in his pillow.

"Their not right, Daren. Dont believe them." A manly voice says.

"Who's there" Daren asks as he wipes the tears away from his eyes. Suddenly he sees an image forming in the light.

"My name is Darien. Your are the chosen one. That was not the last time you will see Sabrina. Come with me and you will see her." Darien says as he holds out his hand for Daren to take. Without questioning or complaining Daren takes his hand because he wants to see Sabrina. Soon he dissolves into nothing and disappears.

"Common! This way! Hurry" A young girl with long straight black hair in a small ponytail keeping the loose strands out of her face whispers loudly.

"Hold on Terry Anne. It's a big role to play when we're only playing a little game. Dont act so serious." Annia says as she and another girl, Tania, sneak behind.

"I know but you never know when you will need the real skills." Terry Anne whispers. Annia and Tannia were twins they had the same sea green eyes and short blond hair.

"Whatever. Just tell us when to fire." Tania rolls her eyes. The three girls were the only girls left in a class on twelve girls and ten boys. They were playing laser tag and only three boys were left.

"Now" Terry Anne whispers to them asks they get their guns ready and pull back the trigger. A thin line shoots out from the three guns and hits all three boys at the same time!

"All right" They all shouts.

"Girls beat the boys" The gym teacher announces. The three come out from behind the tables and join the rest of their class and head out the doors of the school.

"What are you going to do now that schools over" Tania asks Terry Anne.

"I really don't know." Was all she said. Terry Anne was known as the "Silent One" and for that she had very few friends. The only ones she had were Tania and Annia. She was thirteen going on fourteen and was upset because she didn't have a boyfriend like her friends did.

"You really need to talk more." Annia sighs as she pulls her backpack over her shoulder. "Well see ya over the summer. We gotta get home and get ready for our double date." Annia sighs as she and her sister leave Terry Anne and head down the opposite road. "Bye." Once they are gone Terry Anne continues her walk home, alone.

"Maybe I need to be more open. Or maybe this is how who ever rules this place they want for me." She sighs as she walks straight ahead. Suddenly someone interrupts her thoughts.

"Terry Anne are you ready" The person asks.

"Ready for what" Terry asks back.

"Take my hand and put your sneaky skills to the test. My name is Trista and I know some people who could use your skills and your world will be in danger, they will need you." Trista explains. Trista was tall and thin with dark green, long hair and deep green eyes. She wore a long green skirt with a white tee- shirt. "Please Terry Anne, take my hand."

"Yes." Terry Anne nods as she closes her eyes and slowly takes Trista's hand. After that she slowly disappears, when finally she's gone.

"Jack, your never gonna get her. She likes Daren." Drew sighs to his best friend, Jack. Drew was short and skinny with short spiky blond, hair and a blue school uniform on.

"I know. I wish I could gain enough courage to at least go and talk to her." Jack says as he stands up out of the chair and walks out the door. Jack was tall and muscular he wore blue uniform pants and a white, untucked tee-shirt, that was his school uniform.

"Dude! Where you going" Drew asks as he stands from his chair and runs after his friend.

"I don't know but, don't follow me" He cries as he starts to run away down the street.

"Fine, man. I wont follow but, be careful." Drew says as he stops and watches his friend fade in the distance.

"I wanna quit this horrible life but, how" He wonders aloud. "I have no real parents and I don't have one family. I am constantly going from one foster family to another. I cant get a girl friend at fourteen. Life stinks. Is suicide the only option"

"No! No Jack don't" Someone says as a young man forms in the darkness.

"Who are you" Jack asks stepping back in fear. "What do you want"

"Jack, my name is Jerry and I come from Planet X. Please come with me. Life will get better. Just take my hand." Jerry urges.

"Fine only because I don't wanna be here anymore." Jack sighs as he takes Jerry's hand and disappears in midair.

"Common Lana! You can do it" A young girl around 12 shouts as her teammate tries her best to keep the lead spot on the track team.

"You know Reene, you are just too nice." Angela says.

"No I'm not." Reene was small for her size and thin. She had glistening blond hair with pink highlights held in pigtails and oddly colored eyes, light, light red which makes them look just about pink.

"You are so nice it's sickening" One boy shouts when he over hears the two talking.

"Am not! Reene cries as she stands up and runs off the field and down the street towards her house.

Tears spill from her eyes as she runs along busy flowing streets. "I am not sickeningly nice" She cries. "I think I'll run away"

"Dont" A little friendly voice cries out.

"Why" Reene asks tearfully.

"Because, then I would have missed you." A little girl appears in front of Reene and holds out her hand. "Take my hand, please, I will help you and you will save this world with your kindness. Please. My name is Rini and I need your help." Rini cries.

"I will go." Reene confirms as she takes Rini's hand and disappears.

Somewhere in a dark place a beeping sound alarms a green eyed creature. "I see the scouts have regrouped after a millennium." It laughs. "They have brought along the chosen ones. The Earth Warriors. Wahahahahahaha" It shouts and the voice echoes off the walls.


End file.
